Optical Image Stability (OIS) techniques improve the performance of camera assemblies by counteracting image blur due to camera unsteadiness or jitter and/or to compensate for rolling shutter distortions during image capture. This may be particularly important for camera assemblies incorporated into handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablet computing devices for still or video images. OIS techniques utilize one or more actuators coupled with a camera lens and/or an image sensor of the camera assembly that translate, tilt, and/or rotate the lens and/or sensor relative to the camera assembly in at least one of the pitch, roll, and yaw directions. As such, OIS techniques may largely or completely compensate for effects of camera motion, including rotation (that may be measured gyroscopically, for example) and translation (that may be measured by an accelerometer, for example) and/or rolling shutter effects.
Implementing these OIS techniques in a camera assembly, however, is not without its trade-offs. Due to power, size, cost, and/or other limiting constraints, some camera systems may have limited OIS functionality. Techniques for improving OIS functionality in these limited systems, therefore, can increase the user experience of such limited-capability camera systems.